


Worth It

by tophsmash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, I honestly just needed to write some fluff to deal with my emotions right now, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophsmash/pseuds/tophsmash
Summary: Laura and Carmilla share a couple moments together after the chaos. Waking up to the heartbeat of the one you love leaves an indescribable warmth in one's chest. Epilogue fluff. 
Set directly after the end of Act 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a black pit of emotions and I can't figure out what I'm feeling right now. But I thought maybe writing some Hollstein would soothe my achy heart a bit. You can read my other stuff if you like this. Message me on tumblr at toph-smash if you feel like crying and/or screaming over the end of Carmilla with me.

When the two exited the pit and climbed through the wire fence, the sun painted their once dismal morning in a fresh light. With Carmilla’s arm slung over her shoulder, Laura pressed herself into the girl’s side. She turned her head and Carmilla instantly leaned in towards her mouth, but Laura stopped her centimeters from her lips.

 

“Race you,” she whispered, and took off.

 

Carmilla’s body felt light and she playfully ran after the girl who kept glancing back over her shoulder to watch the broody girl’s progress, giggling contagiously. Laura squealed as Carmilla eventually caught up and snagged her around the waist, her chest rapidly expanding and deflating from the labored breathes she was no longer accustomed to.

 

“I’m not used to this whole beating heart and working lungs thing yet, Cupcake, but I’ll be damned before I let you get away from me again,” Carmilla’s playful smile turned serious as Laura turned in her arms to stare at her adoringly.

 

“I’m right here Carm, I’m not going anywhere,” she promised and crushed her lips against Carmilla’s warm ones. Laura’s hands cupped her face and she peppered kisses over Carmilla’s cheeks, her nose, and forehead, and finally made her way back to her mouth for a soft, sweet kiss.

 

“Where to next?” Laura inquired. “Though I’m not opposed to maybe taking a nap soon, because let me tell you, death is exhausting,” she joked. Carmilla let out a sharp exhale at the too soon teasing and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“S’not funny, Laura…” she complained, squeezing Laura tighter against her.

 

Laura gave her a sad smile. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. But really Carm, where is our next adventure? I don’t care where, as long as it’s with you,” she admitted.

 

Carmilla opened her eyes again and smirked down at the tired looking girl in her arms that she loved so much. “I believe someone mentioned a crappy apartment in Paris? Maybe with a little Simon de Beauvoir? A chocolate croissant or two?”

 

She grinned back at her rested her forehead against Carmilla’s. “I think I’d like that, very much.”

 

 

 

 

 

Laura woke up before Carmilla, not that it was a big surprise. Carmilla’s nocturnal habits seemed to have stemmed less from her vampiric constitution, and more from just Carmilla herself.

 

There wasn’t a clock in their room, but Laura could tell it was still early. Rain pattered softly outside in the light greys of the Parisian sky, and dripped gently into various pans set around the room to catch the water in the cheap home.

 

She lifted her head off the sleeping girl’s chest to watch her, brushing some loose strands of Carmilla’s wild hair out of her peaceful face.

 

Laura’s fingertips traced the contours of her face delicately, memorizing the features. The bridge of her nose, the high cheekbones, the sharp jawline, all features she was so familiar with, yet found new ways to be mesmerized every day.  

 

Her fingers trailed lower, past her jaw and down past her collarbone to finally make rest over Carmilla’s heart. She flattened her palm over her chest and felt the slow, rhythmic thumping against her hand.

 

The beating served as a reminder of their promise. A promise to grow old together and live a life full of devotion to each other.

 

Laura’s chest grew tight as the not so distant memories of sacrifice and temporary loss flooded her. The fear of death was miniscule in comparison to the loss of the beautiful girl below her hand. She had lived once with the thought that Carmilla was dead, and couldn’t bear it again. An ache sat in her gut at the thought of loosing her love.

 

Carmilla’s eyes slowly blinked open, and she shifted closer to Laura.

 

“I don’t know what time it is, but my body knows it’s too early for you to be awake,” she grumbled.

 

Laura barked out a laugh and both girls were startled when a tear splashed on the surface of Carmilla’s skin.

 

“Laura, love, why are you crying?” Carmilla asked worriedly. She leaned up on her elbow and reach out to wipe away the tears with her thumb.

 

She gave Carmilla a watery smile and leaned over her to press her lips against hers gently.

 

“I love you,” she replied simply against her mouth.

 

Carmilla pulled her tenderly back to lay against her chest, head tucker under her chin and arms wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you, Creampuff.”

 

Laura was lulled back into peace as Carmilla trailed her fingers up and down her sides as the two listened to the pitter patter of light droplets on the roof.

 

She couldn’t help but think, it was worth it. The hardships, the heartbreaks, the trauma and sacrifices to lead them to this very moment.

 

Laura just sunk deeper into Carmilla’s hold and pressed a kiss against her skin.

 

It was worth it.


End file.
